ARWBY
by ashutran06
Summary: Blake belladonna and the rest of team RWBY were facing off a pack of beowolves when suddenly one of the beowolves head got shot off by a high powered sniper rifle. they see someone floating off the ground attacking the beowolves. after the battle he reveals himself as Aron Belladonna, Blake's older brother who she thought died thirteen years ago. a work in progress. please review
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

ARWBY

PROLOGUE

In a house in a little town in the country of vale. An 8 year old Faunus boy who was wearing a black long sleeve tee shirt, black pants, black gloves, black socks, black shoes, and was busy playing with his sister and a 4 year old Faunus girl was having a good time when suddenly the house caught on fire. "Blake, get out of here." The boy said. "OK" said Blake. She crawled on the floor, the boy look up and saw that the top beam was about to fall and she was in its path. The boy pushed Blake out of the way, but the beam fell on top of him leaving him pinned. Blake tried to get the boy unpinned but it was too heavy for her. "Blake, go it's not safe here." "I'm not leaving you." Blake said. So using the last bit of strength, the boy pushed the girl out of the house. "NO ARON!" Blake said. The house came down on him. "BROTHER!" Blake cried. Underneath the house rubble, a force field was around Aron and he got free from the beam that he was pinned. But it was too late. She left. Aron clawed through the rubble and fighting his injuries, Five minutes later a hand shoots out of the remains of the burnt house.

Aron was weak. But he walk, limping to the other home that he knew, the church, he knocked at the door, but he was so weak that after the last knock he did he fainted. "Yes." The pastor looked out the door. And the pastor saw Aron with his injuries, he knew if he stayed out there longer he will die from blood lost. "Brother Green!" The pastor shouted. "Yes pastor?" Brother Green said. "Help me get this boy inside and help me heal him. If we don't he will die." The pastor said. "Yes pastor." Brother Green said. They picked up the boy and brought him inside of the church. The next day Aron woke up and saw that he was inside a room in the church. "How are you feeling child." The pastor asked Aron. "Better thank you" Aron said. "What happened?" The pastor asked. "I don't know. I and my sister were playing when suddenly the house caught on fire. I saw that the roof supporting beam was about to fall on my sister… so I pushed her out of the way. But I got caught and I was pinned. I pushed my sister out of the house using my strength. But the house caved in just after she was out of the house, I used my aura as a force field and it didn't cave in on me I got unpinned and was clawing my way out of the rubble. I got out but was hurt badly. So that is why I came to the church. But I remember nothing after that." Aron said. "That's because you fainted. You were unconscious for two weeks." The pastor said. "TWO WEEKS!" Aron shouted. "Yes two weeks." The pastor said. "I have to get out of here and find my sister." Aron said. He got out of the bed and tried to walk, but he fell to one knee. "OW!" Aron shouted. "You're not strong enough just wait for a couple of weeks." The Pastor said. "Ok. But can you send someone who can search for my sister?" Aron asked. He gave the pastor a photo of his sister Blake. "That's my sister, her name is Blake. I promised my mother who passed away that I will protect her. So please help me?" Aron begged. "Of course." The pastor said. "Brother Walker." The pastor called out. "Coming" Brother Walker said. Brother Walker went to see the pastor. "I got a task for you." The pastor said. "What is it?" Brother Walker asked. The pastor gave the photo of Aron's sister Blake to Brother Walker. "This is Aron's sister. They were separated. Her name is Blake. Can you search for her?" The pastor asked Brother Walker. "On it." Brother Walker said and rushed out of the church. "Thank you pastor." Aron said. "You're welcome." The pastor said.

The days turn into weeks. Aron was fully healed and can walk around the church and saw two swords than combine into a staff and can transform into a sniper rifle. He held it in his hands. "That is the sword staff sniper." The pastor said. Aron was so startled that he dropped the weapon. "Sorry." Aron Said. "It's alright. What's your name?" the pastor asked. "Aron." Aron said. "Well Aron. Maybe I can train you to use it. But you must have patience." The pastor said. Looking into the eyes of Aron "Your aura isn't unlocked fully yet. Let me unlock it for you." The pastor said. "Close your eyes." The pastor asked. "Ok." Aron said. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." The pastor said and Aron felt ten times better. "I just unlocked your aura and now you can unlock someone else's aura for them." The pastor said.

Two years later, Aron was watching the Brothers of the church using magic. And he asked the pastor, "Do I have magic?" "Only one way to find out. Close your eyes again." The pastor said "Ok." Aron said. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your Magic, and by my shoulder, protect thee." The pastor said. And a metallic black, red, silver, and gold glow went around Aron. "You now have magic." The pastor said. "Thank you" Aron said. The years go by and Aron was getting stronger, learning new things and fighting with swords that combine to become a staff that transforms into a sniper rifle. And he was learning to be a master wizard. Then when he was twenty. The pastor saw his power. "Aron." The pastor called. "Yes pastor." "You are ready to receive the sword staff sniper." The pastor said. "thank you' Aron said.

Then when he was twenty one, Professor Ozpin entered the church and saw Aron practicing on a dummy. "Hey kid" Professor Ozpin called. Aron stop and saw the Professor. He went to him. "Yes who are you." "I am Professor Ozpin at beacon academy. I was wondering if you want to go to my school." "Can't too busy" said Aron. "Why?" the Professor asked. "Because I am trying to find my sister Blake. She thinks I am dead." Aron said "Blake? As in Blake Belladonna." The professor said. Aron stopped and looked into his eyes. "How do you know my sister?" She's a student at beacon academy." The professor said. "She is in a team called RWBY. I am the headmaster so I can put you in her team." "OK I am packing my bags now." Aron said. The adventure begins


	2. Chapter 1: the revealing

CHAPTER ONE

"Blake, now attack the ursa." Ruby said. "On it." Blake said. She attacked the ursa, and killed it. "Good work Blake." "Thanks." She looks at the date and she looked depressed. "What's the matter Blake?" Yang said. "Nothing Yang it's just… my brother was killed thirteen years ago and he sacrificed his life to save mine." Blake said. Suddenly a beowolf appeared. "Weiss this one's yours." Ruby said. "Gladly" Weiss said. Suddenly right after that a whole pack of beowolves appeared, and surrounded them. "Just my luck." Weiss said. "We can take them" Ruby said. Suddenly after the first beowolf attacked. Someone shot its head clean off.

"Who did that" Yang said. Then they see someone in metallic black, red, silver and gold leather armor with two swords and a helmet on his face floating off the ground. "Who is that" Blake said. Suddenly all the beowolves surrounded him. "Flame circle." The man said, and he did a gesture and then there was a flame circle around him and the beowolves. "Whoa" Ruby said, and was watching the person battle with the two swords. Then he combined them into a staff. And destroyed the beowolves. After that, the fire circle was gone. "Who are you?" Yang said. "I'll show you." The guy said. He took off his helmet and Blake was in shocked when she saw the face.

"Aron? Is that you." Blake said. "Yeah it's me." Aron said. Blake hugged Aron so tight that he could not breathe. "Uh Blake, do you want to introduce us to him." Ruby said. "Oh sorry, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang; this is Aron… My brother." Blake said. "Wait, what." Ruby said. "Allow me to talk." Aron said. "You see when our parents died their last breath told me to watch out for my little sister. So when I was seven and when Blake was four. A fire broke out on our home. A beam was about to fall on Blake so I pushed her out of the way. She tried to get me out of the rubble, but it was a failure. I pushed her with all of my might and she got of the house. The house caved in on me. But I used my aura to create a force field around myself, and then I got out of the rubble clawing my way out of the rubble. Then I went to the church and I was so weak when I knocked on their door I fainted and blacked out. They nursed me back to health and they trained to use a powerful triple combo of swords, Bo staff, and sniper rifle. Then I made my weapon. The obscurité sword staff sniper. Then they trained me to unlock people's aura-"

"like Pyrrha" Ruby said. "Right, but unlike Pyrrha I don't get weak. It was about a month ago and professor Ozpin found me and told me that my sister Blake was alive so I got packed, but before I left the pastors from the church unlock my magic powers for me. So in other words I am a master wizard." "I am just glad you're alive and well." Blake said. "I got even better news," Aron said. "What is it brother." Blake said. "Professor Ozpin let me be in your team." Aron said. "This is going to be an interesting day." Ruby said.


	3. Chapter 2: the power

CHAPTER 2

When they reached their bedroom they saw that there wasn't enough room for another bed. "Let me handle this" Aron said. They saw a white glow coming from Aron's hands. "Expand the room but not the outside only the inside." Suddenly the room expanded twice the size before but the outside wasn't affected. In other words it looks like a small room on the outside but it was a larger room on the inside. "WOW" Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang said. "I told you I have magic." Aron said. Then they put Aron's bed in a corner.

"Aron?" Ruby said. "Yeah Ruby." Aron said. "Do you think that maybe you can revive my mom." Ruby asked. "I can't." Aron said. "Why" Ruby asked. "Because if I do I will die… resurrecting someone back from the dead is an energy draining experience, you see Ruby, magic consists of energy, and reviving someone from the dead even something back from the dead will cause the wizard or sorceress to die because their energy will be drained completely and their life force will be drained as well. But there is a silver lining to the cloud I can summon up the ghost of your mother and you can talk to her. But it will drain a lot out of me. To where I black out and wake up in a day maybe two. But if there is an electrical current running through me. I will be able to do that and you can talk to her for an hour or two so we can try to do it but a bolt of lightning has to run through me. Ok." Aron said. "Alright. When is the next thunderstorm?" Ruby asked. "I think it is tonight at ten at night. But you will have to take me to the grave I will feel more powerful there." Aron said.

Then Aron brought his personal belongings: spell books, a staff with a ruby sphere on the top, an arcane enchanter, a blacksmith forge that doesn't produce smell smoke, heat or anything, an alchemy lab, a training dummy that doesn't get destroyed, a pedestal for his spell books, a workbench, a grindstone, a bookshelf, and everything else that he brought. He also had an armory. "What time is it" Aron asked. "It is 8:30 pm" Yang said. "Excuse me I have to go somewhere." Aron said. He took the staff with the ruby sphere on top, and he went to the grave to ruby's mother. Minutes later, Aron saw Ruby at her mother's gravesite. "Aron, thank you." Ruby said. "No problem ruby. I just need to know your mother's name." Aron said. "Her name is summer, Summer Rose." Ruby said. "Ok. I feel the storm." Aron said. "Stand back Ruby." Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit Aron and was running through him.

"I SUMMON THE GHOST OF SUMMER ROSE." Aron said aloud. Then a mist like form appeared and was beginning to take shape. It was Summer Rose, Ruby's mom. "Hi mom." Ruby said. "Hello Ruby." Summer said. "How are you my dear." She asked. "I'm fine mom. This is Aron he is the one that told me that he can summon your ghost." Ruby said. "Thank you Aron, there are some people who want to say hi." Summer said. Two other mists appeared and it was Aron and Blake's mom and dad. "Hi Aron." His mom said. "Hi mom" Aron said. "Someone unlocked your powers from my line I see." His dad said. "Yeah dad. I miss you guys." Aron said "I know sweetheart. How's your sister Blake." His mom asked. "She is fine. I protected her from all harm." Aron said. "I miss you so much. My boy." His mom said. "I miss you too mom" "Just know that you have us in here." His dad said and pointed at his chest. "Do you want me to tell Blake anything?" Aron asked. "Yes. Tell her that we will always be with her and with you." His mom said. "We got to go honey." His dad said to his wife. "Bye sweetheart love you always." His mom said. "Love you too." Aron said to them. Then the two mists vanished. "Ruby." Summer said. "Yes mom?" Ruby said. "Take care of Aron he needs all the love in the world now than ever." Summer said. "Yes mom." Ruby said. "Bye Ruby, my beloved Ruby." Summer said. "Bye mom." Ruby said. Then the ghost of Summer Rose vanished. Then Ruby turns around and saw Aron faint. "Aron. Wake up." Ruby said. Then Ruby saw that she was surrounded by a pack of beowolves. "Just great." Ruby said


	4. Chapter 3: the true power of the stars

CHAPTER 3

Aron is woken up and sees all white. "where am I" Aron asked. Then he saw three different kinds of people. _"You are not done yet Aron" the first being said._ "How do you know my name?" Aron asked. _"We've been watching you very closely. And we've decided to give you our power." The second being said._ "Why me" Aron asked. _"Because you are pure of heart a natural born leader. We are the trio of Draco, and we are giving the power of the star constellations to you and the power of telepathy and you can give it to anyone you want." The third being said._ "Ok I am ready to receive it." Aron said _"then it is DONE!" All three said at the same time._

Aron woke up and saw Ruby weakened. "NO. LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" Aron shouted at the beowolves, and they charged at him and they saw the swords in his hands and when he cut one the Beowolf changed to a pure Beowolf and he fought alongside of Aron and when all the beowolves were gone the pure Beowolf vanished.

He looks around and saw Ruby weakened. "Ruby." He ran to her, and he saw the damages to her he remembered his healing spell. "HEAL HER." Aron shouted. The wounds on ruby's body were healing automatically and sometimes Ruby would winced in pain. In about five minutes, she was completely healed.

"Thank you Aron. What happened to you, and what are you wearing?" Ruby asked. "What do you mean what am I wearing." Aron asked. "Look at yourself." Ruby said. So Aron looked at himself and he was wearing an metallic ebony black, red, silver, and gold heavy armor set with a cape on his back with his crest on it. "Woah this is new." Aron said. "I want to try something." Aron said. "I GIVE RUBY ROSE TELEPATHY." Suddenly Ruby felt light headed but for only a few seconds.

"I wonder." Aron said. Then he put one hand to the side of his head. _"Ruby can you hear me." Aron thought._ "Yeah I heard you but you weren't moving your mouth. Let me try that." Ruby said _"Aron can you hear me." Ruby thought._ "I heard you" Aron said "let's get back to the room." Ruby said. "Agreed" Aron said.


	5. Chapter 4: the power of giving

CHAPTER 4

When Ruby and Aron returned to their dorm, Blake was awake reading a book her ears twitched when she heard the door open. "Where have you guys been?" Blake asked. "We were at my mom's gravesite." Ruby said "I promised her that I would summon the ghost of her mom." Aron said.

"Turns out I summoned mom and dad's ghost as well." Aron continued. "Why didn't you tell me I would have come?" Blake said. "It just happened. I didn't know that I could do that. They said that they will be with us always." Aron said.

Just then Aron saw a tear in Blake's eye. He grabbed a tissue and gave it to her. "Thanks. Brother." Blake said, dabbing her eyes to clean up the tears. "I GIVE MY SISTER BLAKE BELLADONNA TELEPATHY!" Aron said. Suddenly Blake felt light-headed. "I just gave you the power of telepathy. Which means you can talk without moving your lips thus not giving away our position. I just gave it to Ruby as well my plan is to give it to Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Lie. I know I can trust them, but I know I can't trust Cardin, Russel, Dove, and Sky. That is why I am going to give you powers of the star constellations." Aron said.

"So that's why you are dressed like that." Blake said. "Yes. I gotten this power by three beings called the trio of Draco. They gave me this armor. I can give you the power. And you will get the power. And the armor matching the color of your persona." Aron said. "I GIVE RUBY THE POWER OF THE STAR CONSTELLATION PHOENIX!" Aron said. Suddenly a glow went around Ruby and a metallic black and red ebony armor with a red cape with her crest on it set appeared on her and she was surprised. "Thanks Aron." Ruby said. "You're welcome." Aron said.

"Now it is your turn Blake." "OK." Blake said. "I GIVE MY SISTER BLAKE BELLADONNA THE POWER OF THE STAR CONSTELLATION LEO!" Aron said. Suddenly a black, white and purple glow went around Blake and a black, white and purple ebony armor set with a black cape with her crest on it appeared. "Thanks Brother." Blake said. "You're welcome." Aron said. "Try the telepathy I gave you." Aron asked. "Ok." Blake said. She put her hand to her head. _"Brother can you hear me" Blake thought. "Yes I can." Aron thought back to her._ "That is awesome." Blake said. "It's late we should get to bed." Aron said. "Agreed" Ruby said. Blake just nodded her head in agreement. They took off their armor, put their pajamas on and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 5: the new team ARWBY and JNPR

CHAPTER FIVE

The next morning, Aron wakes up and sees that no one was in the room. But he saw a male uniform hanging up on a hanger. He grabbed it and saw that there was a note on it. The note said. "This uniform will suit your needs here at beacon. It will fit you nicely. Meet us in the cafeteria. From Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang."

"Huh. That was nice of them to do this. I just need to find Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. To give them the powers of the star constellation and telepathy."

Suddenly he felt someone in his head. _"Who is this?" Aron thought. "It's okay Aron it's just me Ruby." Ruby thought back. "OK. Ruby, let me know before you do this. You scared me just now." Aron thought to her. "Sorry. Did you get your uniform? We all chipped in to get it." Ruby thought to Aron. "Yes I am about to put it on. Thanks for getting it for me. I will meet you girls in the cafeteria very soon." Aron thought to Ruby. "Ok see you when you get here." Ruby thought to Aron. They broke contact._

Aron put on the uniform on and saw the beacon emblem on the uniform. _This is finally it._ Aron thought to himself. "Teleport to the Cafeteria." Aron said. Aron suddenly dematerialized and in the Cafeteria right next to Blake, Aron rematerialized and scared Blake, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

"That was fast." Ruby said. "Told you that I would be down here very soon." Aron said. They ate and Aron saw Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. "Hey Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren." Aron shouted to them. They looked at him. Pyrrha knew him. "Hey Aron long time no see." Pyrrha said. They came to see Aron, as well as Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby. "I've been given a gift." Aron said. "And what is that gift." Pyrrha asked. "The gift is that I can give people the power of a star constellation and also give them telepathy." Aron said. "Cool." Jaune said. "I have decided to give Yang, Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Ren, Nora, Jaune, and you Pyrrha these gifts." Aron said.

"Thank you Aron." Team RWBY and JNPR said. "I GIVE WEISS THE POWER OF THE STAR CONSTELLATION AQUILA AND THE POWER OF TELEPATHY!" Aron shouted. Suddenly a white and red glow went around Weiss and a white and red ebony armor set with a white cape with her crest on it appeared on her. "Thank you Aron." Weiss said. "You're welcome Weiss." Aron said

"I GIVE YANG THE POWER OF THE STAR CONSTELLATION GEMINI AND THE POWER OF TELEPATHY!" Aron shouted. Suddenly a yellow, brown, and orange glow went around Yang, and a yellow, brown, and orange ebony armor set with a yellow cape with her crest on it appeared on her. "Thanks Aron." Yang said. "You're welcome" Aron said.

"I GIVE JAUNE THE POWER OF THE STAR CONSTELLATION HERCULES AND THE POWER OF TELEPATHY!" Aron shouted. Suddenly a white, black, orange and blue glow went around Jaune, and a white, black orange and blue ebony armor set with a blue cape with his crest on it appeared on him. "Thanks Aron." Jaune said. "You're welcome." Aron said.

"I GIVE NORA THE POWER OF THE STAR CONSTELLATION PEGASUS AND THE POWER OF TELEPATHY!" Aron shouted. Suddenly a pink, white and black glow went around Nora and a pink, white, and black ebony armor set with a pink cape with her crest on it appeared on her. "Thanks Aron." Nora said. "You're quite welcome." Aron said.

"I GIVE REN THE POWER OF THE STAR CONSTELLATION TAURUS AND THE POWER OF TELEPATHY!" Aron shouted. Suddenly a green, black and white glow went around him and a green, black and white ebony armor set with a green cape with his crest on it appeared on him. "Thanks Aron." Ren said. "It's no problem." Aron said.

"AND FINALLY I GIVE PYRRHA THE POWER OF THE STAR CONSTELLATION ORION AND THE POWER OF TELEPATHY!" Aron shouted. Suddenly a red and gold glow was around Pyrrha and a red and gold ebony armor set with a gold cape with her crest on it appeared on her. "Thank you Aron." Pyrrha said. 'No problem." Aron said. "Wait.." Aron said to the others. "What is it?" Weiss asked. "do you feel it?" Aron said. "Feel what." Yang asked.

The ground was shaking as if there was a earthquake. but it wasn't an earthquake. Coming down the to the left and the right roads of beacon, Beowolves came, coming down the north, ursa's were coming, from the skies, nevermores were flying, and from the south, Death stalkers, king taijitues, boarbutusks, goliaths, and Ursa majors came.

Suddenly the academy was surrounded by Death Stalkers, Beowolves, Boarbutusks, Goliaths, King Taijitues, Nevermores, ursas, and ursa majors.


	7. Chapter 6: the battle at beacon part 1

CHAPTER 6

"I SUMMON THE ARMOR OF DRACO!" Aron shouted. Suddenly the armor went flying in the air, floating around him, then the armor sequence began. The breastplate went on first automatically, then the gauntlets, then the greaves, then the boots, and finally the helmet, the cape with his crest came flowing out of the back.

"I ALSO SUMMON THE ARMOR OF PHOENIX AND PUT IT ON RUBY!" Aron shouted with all of his might. The set of armor came flying. "Ruby hold out your arms to your side." Aron said. "Ok." Ruby said, and she held out her arms as if she was making a letter t.

The Armor was floating around her, then the armor sequence began. The breastplate was the first one to be put on automatically, then the gauntlets, then the greaves, then the boots, and finally the helmet, the cape with her crest came flowing out the back.

"FINALLY I SUMMON THE ARMOR OF LEO AND PUT IT ON MY SISTER BLAKE!" Aron shouted. The other set of armor came flying. "Blake do the same as Ruby did." Aron said. "On it." Blake replied, and she did the same thing as Ruby did. Putting her arms out as if she was making a t with her body.

The armor was floating around her, then the armor sequence began. The breastplate was the first to be put on automatically, then the gauntlets, then the greaves, then the boots, and finally the helmet, the cape with her crest came flowing out the back.

" _I am going to give you the basics on telepathy." Aron thought to Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren._ They were startled. "How did you do that?" Jaune asked. _"You just hold your hand to the side of the head. I need to warn you, you all can't talk at the same time, it will just confuse us. With telepathy we can talk about battle strategies and call on the other for help. The power is good but just don't talk all at the same time. Ok." Aron thought._ "OK" Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren said. "Alright ready." Aron said. "Yes Aron." Everyone said. "I will lead the charge." Aron said. "Lead the way." Ruby said. With that Aron ran to in front of them and started the onslaught with the beowolves. "FOR BEACON ACADEMY!" Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren shouted. From the balcony of the tower at beacon, Professor Ozpin was watching them, and Glenda Goodwitch went behind the professor. "That Aron boy is a natural born leader. He knows how to rally the troops, give orders, and take orders, everything." Glenda said. "Yes Glenda, I knew that." Professor Ozpin said.

" _Aron." Blake thought to Aron._ _"Yeah sister?" Aron thought to Blake. "I am being overrun by Boarbutusks." She thought to Aron. "Ok where are you." Aron thought to Blake. Blake showed him her location in her mind. "Ok on my way." Aron thought. They broke contact._

Aron ran to Blake's side. He saw that she was surrounded. His storm grey eyes turned a crimson red. "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" he shouted. The Boarbutusks heard him and saw him. Aron charged at them with his two swords and was slicing them when ninety percent of the Boarbutusks were destroyed, the rest ran and retreated into the forests.

"Thanks Brother." Blake replied. "No one messes with my sister." Aron said to him


	8. Chapter 7: the battle of beacon part 2

CHAPTER SEVEN

" _Aron." Ruby thought to Aron. "I read you Ruby." Aron thought to Ruby. "I am being overrun by ursa majors. Send backup bring Blake." Ruby thought to Aron. "Where are you?" Aron thought to Ruby. She sends a picture from her sight. "On my way." Aron thought to Ruby. They broke contact._ "Blake come on, Ruby needs help." Aron said. "Ok where is she." Blake asked. "Just follow me." Aron said. "Alright Brother." Blake said.

After following Aron for many miles, they see Ruby facing a whole pack of ursa majors and Ruby in the center. Aron eyes turns to crimson red again. "NOT AGAIN OR EVER AGAIN." Aron shouted.

That got the ursa majors attention. And they began to charge at them then Aron shouted. "HAVE A BOTTOMLESS PIT UNDER THE URSA MAJORS!" Suddenly the ground opened up and swallowed ninety percent of the ursa majors. The rest of the ursa majors retreated. "Thanks Aron." Ruby said. Right after that Aron fainted. "BROTHER!" Blake shouted.

It was a white room again and the three being showed up again. _"Aron Belladonna. We will now show you the true power of the armor." The first being said._ And the being gave him the power to unlock the power of the armor of Draco. _"Aron you are the only one who can give the power to unlock the power of the armor of the stars." The second being said to him._ "Thank you Trio of Draco." _"Aron Belladonna, you and teams RWBY and JNPR are the ones who can keep the balance of the world of remnant. It has always been your destiny." The third being said._ "Ok." Aron said and bowed to them. _"It is done!" all three beings said._

Aron woke up and saw Blake right next to him. "Blake. Help me up." Aron said. "Ok." Blake said and helped Aron up. "Let me meditate ok." Aron asked Ruby and Blake. "Sure." Ruby said. Aron sat down, crossed his legs, and began to meditate. While that the battle raged on. Suddenly the constellation on Aron's armor began to glow. "What's happening?" Blake said. Then just as she asked the armor began to morph to dragon armor, his swords began to shift to a great sword, and the cape began to change to wings. Then he open his eyes and they were storm grey dragon eyes. "Aron?" Blake said. "This is the true power of the armor. Watch and learn." Aron said.

"SOLAR ECLIPSE!" Aron shouted and then the sky turn black and the creature of grimm were shuddering. Then suddenly Aron in the Armor of Draco came and destroy ninety percent of each type of grimm. The creatures retreated and went back from whence they came. Then the sky was blue again, and they saw Aron in the armor of Draco. "Whoa that is cool." Jaune said. "How did you do that?" Pyrrha asked Aron. "I will show you." Aron said.

"I UNLOCK THE POWER WITHIN THE ARMOR OF LEO!" Aron shouted and Blake's armor and the star constellation on her armor began glow. "Thank you Aron." Blake said. "No problem Sister."

"I UNLOCK THE POWER WITHIN THE ARMOR OF PHOENIX!" Aron shouted and Ruby's Armor and the star constellation on her armor began to glow. "Thanks Aron." Ruby said and hugged him. "No problem Ruby." Aron said

"I UNLOCK THE POWER WITHIN THE ARMOR OF AQUILA!" Aron shouted and Weiss' armor and the star constellation on her armor began to glow. "Thank you Aron." Weiss said. "You're quite welcome." Aron said.

"I UNLOCK THE POWER WITHIN THE ARMOR OF GEMINI!" Aron shouted and Yang's armor and the star constellation on her armor began to glow. "That's cool. Thank you Aron." Yang said. "No problemo." Aron said.

"I UNLOCK THE POWER WITHIN THE ARMOR OF HERCULES!" Aron shouted and Jaune's armor and the star constellation on his armor began to glow. "Thanks Aron." Jaune said. "No problem Jaune." Aron said.

"I UNLOCK THE POWER WITHIN THE ARMOR OF PEGASUS!" Aron shouted and Nora's Armor and the star constellation on her armor began to glow. "Thanks Aron." You're welcome Nora." Aron said.

"I UNLOCK THE POWER WITHIN THE ARMOR OF ORION!" Aron shouted and Pyrrha's armor and the star constellation on her armor began to glow. "Thank you Aron." Pyrrha said. "You are quite welcome Pyrrha." Aron said.

"AND FINALLY, I UNLOCK THE POWER WITHIN THE ARMOR OF TAURUS!" Aron shouted and Ren's armor and the star constellation on his armor began to glow. "Thanks Aron." Ren said. "You're quite welcome Ren." Aron said.

"Now to unlock the true power of the armor of your star constellation. It's better if you have someone covering you for back up. That's how I got to unlock the armor of Draco." Aron said. "Ok." All of them said and nodded.

"I am exhausted." Yang said. "Ok. I think we need a break. Ok?" Aron said. "Agreed." All of them said. And they went inside beacon academy and they rested.


	9. Chapter 8: Aron's past

CHAPTER EIGHT

It was the middle of the night. Aron woke up in the middle of the night and saw that Blake was looking out of the window. "Couldn't sleep either." Aron said. "Yeah." Blake said. "Aron?" Blake said. "Yes Blake?" Aron said. "Can you do me a favor?" Blake said. "Depends on the favor." Aron said. "Can you tell me where you were for the past thirteen years?" Blake said. Aron sighed. "Where to begin." Aron said. "Let's start at the very beginning when you were born." Blake said. "Ok." Aron said. He took a deep breath and exhale.

"I was born a Faunus, but unlike other Fanuses I was born with a defect. My eyes were supposed to be blue but an accident from a disease gave me storm grey eyes. I am grateful for the eyes but I always wondered what would happened if I had blue eyes. Another birth defect is that including with the ears I have a cat tail." Blake sees the cat tail swishing. "I was only a child when I saw what happened to dad. The white fang took our dad away to fight for their cause. He died trying to return to us. I miss dad so much. When I turned three, mom said that I am going to have a sister, you. On my fourth birthday, mom had you, I was at her bed side, she told me 'Aron protect your baby sister at all costs no matter what you must help her and guide her.' I said ok right after that mom flat-lined. The doctors could not revive her. So they ask who was going to take care of you. I said I will, they laughed at me but I show them that I was serious. So they gave you to me."

Aron turned away and Blake saw a tear coming down his face. "Aron." Blake said grabbing a tissue. "Here." Blake said. "Thanks sis." Aron said dabbing his eyes. "Please continue." Blake said. "Ok." Aron said taking another deep breath.

"When I took you home I was protecting you with all my might. But it was hard. Blake, you were a handful. But it was fun. When you turned four and I was eight. There was a fire at our house." "I remember that. You saved me." Blake said. Yes I survived but just barely. I went to the church and the pastor healed me and for many years I was wondering what has happened to you. If I could've done something. But I couldn't." Aron looks away and Blake saw the anger rising in him. Blake hugged him. "It's ok Aron. Let go of the anger. Please for me." Blake said. That made Aron cool down. "Ok." Aron said and took two deep breaths.

"The pastor send someone to find you but you were nowhere. But I was training so I can protect you again. The pastor trained me very well. And now I can do so many things. After when I turned twenty-one Professor Ozpin found me and told me that you were here so I packed my bags and came here." Aron said finishing his story. Then he just collapsed on the floor, crying so much, and Blake was just holding him. "It's ok Aron. You found me and we are reunited so I can protect you and you can protect me." Blake said. "You're right." Aron said standing up. "We are together once again." Aron said. "And you are with friends." Ruby said. Aron was shocked when he heard her voice. "I can agree to that." Weiss said. "We are a team, and a family, even though we aren't blood relatives." Yang said. Aron looked at them and his smile glowed. "Thanks friends." Aron said, tearing up. "Trust me you will have fun." Blake said. "We'll do things a lot." Ruby said. "Yeah I can train you and maybe you can train me on how to become a better swordswoman." Weiss said. "I can help you keep calm except on the battlefield where you can use your anger as an advantage." Yang said.

"Thanks." Aron said "I feel so much better." Aron said. "Now I have a family." They look at the sunrise. And they went to the town. "Aron." Blake said. "Yeah." Aron said. "Thanks for telling what really happened." Blake said. "You're quite welcome." Aron said.

When they reached the town the town was quiet, to quiet. "Wait." Aron said. "What is it?" Yang said. "The town. It's too quiet." Aron said. suddenly from the shadows the white fang showed up and surrounded them.


	10. Chapter 9: Adam versus Aron

CHAPTER 9

Suddenly one person stands into the ring. "Well, well, well, who do we have here? Ah Blake Belladonna. How nice to see you again." Adam said. "Blake. Do you know him?" Aron said. "Yes, his name is Adam Taurus, my last partner." Blake said. "Yes, now please turn the other way. I don't want you to get hurt… as much." Adam said. "No!" Aron said. "I WILL NOT!" Aron shouted with fury. "You going to die first." Adam said. "I accept your challenge." Aron said

"I SUMMON THE ARMOR OF DRACO!" Aron shouted. Suddenly the armor went flying in the air, floating around him, then the armor sequence began. The breastplate went on first automatically, then the gauntlets, then the greaves, then the boots, and finally the helmet, the cape with his crest came flowing out of the back.

"Nice set of Armor. For a weakling." Adam said. And the white fang surrounded Adam and Aron. "Everyone do not interfere." Adam said. "Finally some nobility." Aron said. Aron selected his swords. And Adam charged at Aron but Aron successfully blocked the attack. "Is that the best you can do?" Aron said to Adam. "No this is." Adam said and attack him with a barrage of attacks. But Aron deflected all of them. "My turn." Aron focus on a single image and suddenly the constellation on Aron's armor began to glow. "What's happening?" Adam said. Then just as she asked the armor began to morph to dragon armor, his swords began to shift to a great sword, and the cape began to change to wings. Then he open his eyes and they were storm grey dragon eyes. "Impossible." Adam said "This is the true power of the armor. Watch and learn." Aron said.

Then Aron began to attack and Adam couldn't keep up. Then Adam used all the power he had saved and did one final slice at Aron, but Aron block the sword. Aron smiled. And he used the power that he was saving and sliced Adam till his aura was near zero. Adam was barely standing and with one final push Adam was knocked down. "Impossible. How?" Adam asked Aron. "I had something worth fighting for, my sister. I am letting you live. So please retreat and don't try my power again." Aron told Adam. "Fine." Adam said. "White fang retreat." Adam said and the white fang retreated and went back to whence they came.

"Good job Aron." Blake said. "Thanks" Aron said. "Now let's go somewhere else please." "Ok." Blake said.

In a dark corridor. Adam was waiting for cinder. "Ah there you are." Adam said. "Report Adam." Cinder said. "He's very powerful. but not as powerful as you." Adam said. "Good add him to the list." Cinder said. "Yes ma'am." Adam said


	11. Chapter 10: training of powers part 1

CHAPTER TEN

"Aron?" Ruby asked him. "Yes Ruby." Aron said. "Can you teach me how to unlock the power within the armor of phoenix?" Ruby asked him. "Of course." Aron said. When team ARWBY came back to Beacon academy, Professor Ozpin was waiting for them. "Aron. I saw what happened in the town." Ozpin said. "Oh." Aron said. "It was good but you still need to train with your offense. Your defense is at the maximum. But you can't always depend on it all the time. So train with Weiss, ok. I have faith in you." The professor smiled and walked away.

"Ok. Aron follow me." Weiss said. "Of course." Aron said. He followed her to the amphitheater, "Ok ready for your first offense lesson." Weiss said. "Yes." Aron said. "Ok." Weiss said "follow my poses." Weiss continued. "Ok." Aron said and watch and repeated slowly. "Good, now a little bit faster." Weiss said. "Alright" Aron said and followed her instructions. "You doing very well. Now full speed." Weiss said. "Now we are talking." Aron said and repeated all of her moves and added some of his own. "Ah I see you made your own style. Good now time for the final test." Weiss said. "And that is." Aron asked. "Facing me." Weiss said. "Don't worry I won't use any glyphs." Weiss said. "Alright." Aron said. And gets into his stance "En garde." Aron said and went for an attack, but Weiss teleported out of the way. "I thought you said no glyphs." Aron said. "Rule number one: in battle never trust your opponent." Weiss said. Aron smiled. "Ok. Have it your way." Aron said. And he disappeared from her sight. "Aron where are you?" Weiss said. Aron laughed and it sounded like he was everywhere. "Behind you." Aron said. Weiss looked behind her and sliced and saw that he was not there. "Nice trick Aron." Weiss said. "Flame circle." Aron said and Weiss was in a circle of flames. "I've seen this one before." Weiss said and used one of the glyphs to extinguish the flame circle. "Nightmare." Aron said and Weiss saw her worst nightmare was taking place. "No, that's impossible, how?" Weiss said but before she can continue Aron came right in front of her and touch the tip of his sword to Weiss' chest. "Touché." Aron said. "Nightmare end and turn to calm." Aron said and Weiss' nightmare ended and she calmed down. "Are we done?" Aron said. "You are ready." Weiss said.

"Good now it is my turn to train you to unlock the true power of your armor, the armor of Aquila. Ok." Aron asked. "Ok." Weiss said. "Ok. But first you must first summon your armor." Aron said. "How?" Weiss said. "Clear your mind and think of the armor then say 'I SUMMON THE ARMOR OF AQUILA AND BEGIN ARMOR SEQUENCE!' Ok." Aron said "Ok." Weiss said and she cleared her mind and thought of the armor. "I SUMMON THE ARMOR OF AQUILA!" Weiss shouted and the armor came flying around her. "BEGIN ARMOR SEQUENCE!" Weiss shouted. The armor sequence began. The breastplate went on first automatically, then the gauntlets, then the greaves, then the boots, and finally the helmet, the cape with her crest came flowing out of the back.

"Good. Now meditate and think of a single image. Ok." Aron said. "Ok." Weiss said. And she crossed her legs and began to meditate, the constellation on her armor began to glow. "You are doing great Weiss." Aron said. Then the armor began to morph. The hands became thinner. Wings cam sprouting out of the back. A crown went on her head, and finally the armor became stronger.

"Whoa this is me." Weiss said, looking in a mirror. "Yes and it will make your glyphs more powerful. Ok." Aron said. "Ok." Weiss said. Aron looks at the clock and saw it was late. "Weiss its late maybe we should get to bed." Aron said. "Ok" Weiss said. She deactivated the armor and they went to their room. And they went to bed


	12. Chapter 11: the armorweapons of ARWBY

CHAPTER ELEVEN

It was the middle of the night. And Aron was tossing and turning in his bed. In his mind he was having a nightmare. The nightmare was that he was alone and he found Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha, And Blake dead. "NO!" Aron shouted. Aron was then surrounded by all the creatures of Grimm. "I SUMMON THE ARMOR OF DRACO!" Aron shouted. But the armor did not come. "No not again!" Aron shouted, and then the creatures of Grimm attack him from all over. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aron screamed waking up from the nightmare. "What happened Aron?" Blake asked him. "I just had the most dreadful nightmare." Aron said. "Aron. Its ok it's just a dream. They don't come true." Blake said. "Right." Aron said.

The next day Aron was going through the town and saw a weapon store. "Nice a weapon store." Aron said and he went in the store. "Can I help you sir." The store owner said to Aron. "Yes I am looking for a bow." Aron said and showed him a picture of the bow he was looking for. "Hmm. I think I have just one left. Let me check." The store owner said. A few minutes later, the store owner came back and brought him the weapon. "It's beautiful." Aron said. "It truly is. One of the last of its kinds. I will make a deal for you." The store owner said. "What is it?" Aron asked. "My basement is full of beowolves. I kept them at bay for now but I need help getting rid of them. Now if you can get rid of them I will give you the bow plus anything else you want from this collection. I have many copies of this collection except for the bow. So do we have a deal." The store owner said. "Yes we have a deal." Aron said and they shook hands. "Excellent now let me close the shop." The store owner said. "Ok." Aron said. The store owner closed the shop.

"Follow me." The store owner said. "Ok." Aron said and he followed him to his home. He heard the beowolves and saw their eyes in the basement window. "How many." Aron asked. "Well there's about fifty of them." The store owner said. "FIFTY!?" Aron said. "Can you do this?" The store owner said. "Yeah I can. It's just I am going to be exhausted after the attack." Aron said. "I'll tend to your needs after." The store owner said. "Thank you." Aron said.

"I SUMMON THE ARMOR OF DRACO!" Aron shouted and the armor came and was floating around him. "BEGIN ARMOR SEQUENCE!" Aron shouted again. Then the armor sequence began. The breastplate went on first automatically, then the gauntlets, then the greaves, then the boots, and finally the helmet, the cape with his crest came flowing out of the back. "Nice set of armor." The store owner said.

"Ok." Aron said and he entered the basement. "Beowolves be ready for an extermination." Aron said and he began the onslaught. The beowolves had no place to go and five minutes later… "Finally done." Aron said. The store owner looked in and saw the beowolves done. "Wow. That was fast and Aron came out. "All of the Beowolves are killed. Need anything else." Aron said and asked. "Well. If you can get them out, I will give you two of every sword, dagger, war axe, and mace, and one of every greatsword, battleaxe, warhammer, and bow, and one million of every arrow, and one of every armor piece that I have." The store owner said. "DEAL!" Aron said excitedly. It took an hour to drag every beowolf out of the basement. "I'm done." Aron said. "Ok. A deal is a deal." The store owner said. "Let's get to the weapons store." Aron said. "Alright." The store owner said.

Aron followed the store owner back to the store. He unlocked the door and they walked in. "here's your bows, arrows, swords, daggers, greatswords, war axes, battleaxes, maces, warhammers, and armors." The store owner said. "How much do I owe you?" Aron said. "Nothing, you helped me so I helped you." The store owner said. "I do have one question." Aron asked. "And that is." The store owner said. "Do you have female armor?" Aron asked. "I do. I'll give you one of every armor for free. Plus another set of weapons that you have." The store owner said. "Thanks. Here." Aron said and he gave him a check for one quadrillion dollars. "Thank you." The store owner said and walked Aron out. "You have a nice day." The store owner said. "You too." Aron said. Aron had a hard time getting all of the stuff back to beacon academy. _"Hey Ruby." Aron thought to Ruby "Yeah Aron." Ruby thought back. "I need help." Aron thought to her. "What do you need?" Ruby thought to Aron. "I need help bringing in some armor and weapons. I got weapons and armor for my sister Blake and for me. I just need help bringing it in without her noticing. Think you can do that." Aron thought to Ruby. "I can do that." Ruby thought to him. "Good. I am just outside of beacon." Aron thought back. "Stay there I will be there in about five minutes." Ruby thought to Aron. "Ok." Aron thought to her. They broke contact._

Five minutes later Aron saw Ruby running to him and she stop right in front of him. "Thanks Ruby." Aron said. "No problem." Ruby said. "Where's Blake." Aron asked. "I had Yang distract her with a laser pointer. We have about two hours." Ruby said. "That is enough time." Aron said. Aron and Ruby reached the room. "I got an idea." Aron said. "What is your idea?" Ruby said "Expand the room enough for five armories and weaponries." Aron said. The room expanded for five armories and weaponries. "Duplicate the female armors and weapons for Ruby, Weiss, and Yang." Aron said and the female armors, and weapons duplicated for Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. "Thank you Aron." Ruby said. "No problem Ruby, now stand back." Aron said. Ruby stood back and he lifted his arms, the female weapons levitated out of the bags, and he pushed his arms forward and all of the weapons flew to their places in the weaponries, then he lifted his arms again and the female armors levitated out of the bags, and he pushed his arms forward and all the armors went on stands and went in the armories, "now it's my stuffs turn." Aron said. he lifted his arms, all of his weapons levitated out of the bags, and he pushed his arms forward and all of the weapons flew to their places in his weaponry, then he lifted his arms again and all of his armors levitated out of the bags, and he pushed his arms forward and all the armors went on stands in his armory. Just then Yang, Blake, and Weiss entered the room and saw all of the armor and weapons. "What happened?" Weiss asked Aron. "Well I got all of this armor for you girls." Aron said. "THANKS." Yang, Blake, and Weiss said. "I am tired and I want to go to bed." Aron said. "Ok." Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake said. and the five of them went to bed.


	13. Chapter 12 The stars dance

Chapter twelve

It was a good day at vale. Aron woke up and saw that his team was gone from the room

"Where did they go?" Aron said. Aron got out of bed, and using telepathy he tried to contact Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

" _Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang are you there?" Aron thought to them. "Yeah brother, I'm here, and Ruby, Weiss, and Yang." Blake thought back. "Ok sis, where are you." Aron thought to Blake. "At the dress store. Did you forget that the dance is tonight?" Blake thought. "WHAT? HOW DID I FORGOT?" Aron thought to Blake. "Because you were so busy on quests and studying, you did not see the board." Blake thought back to her brother. "Oh. Ok." Aron thought. "If you are wondering where's the closest suit place it is right down the street. Past the weapons and armor shop." Blake thought to him. "When is the dance?" Aron thought to her. "It is at seven p.m. I will be looking for you." Blake thought back to him. "Ok. I'll see you there." Aron thought back and terminated the mind link._

Aron was stressing "Ok I need to get there pronto and get fitted." Aron said. "TELEPORT TO SUIT SHOP." Aron shouted and was teleported instantly to the suit factory. Aron looked around. "Hello? Anyone here?" Aron asked around. "Coming." The owner said. The owner of the store was wearing a black crocodile skin fedora, black suit jacket with hints of red around the sleeves and down the sides, a pure black dress shirt, with a shiny red trim around the collar, a gold gothic cross, black dress pants with three streaks of red going down the sides, a pocket watch with a chain, black crocodile skin shoes, and black gloves.

"Welcome to the suit factory Aron I've been expecting you." The owner asked. "How do you know me?" Aron said. "Because I remember if it was yesterday your father got his suit from here." The owner said. "And you bear his crest" the owner continued. "Oh. Ok. Well I need to get fitted for the dance at beacon academy." Aron said. "Excellent." The owner said. "Follow me" he continued. Aron followed the owner to be fitted. He measured the chest, head, neck, waist, stomach, arms, legs, feet, etc. "Let me put your sizes in the computer." The owner said as he began punching numbers on the pad in the computer. The computer generated a size on the computer. "Now that I got your measurements what are your favorite colors." The owner asked. "Black and red." Aron said. "EXCELLENT!" The owner said. "We have many of them." he continued. "How about the one you're wearing. But with my crest." Aron said. "Excellent choice we have only one more in stock that is your size. And it's free with a fedora, gold gothic cross, gloves, shoes, and handkerchief purchase." The owner said. "Ok. I will buy everything to get the suit free." Aron said. "Don't worry, students at beacon get a discount. And it's up to ninety-five percent off. So it's free." The owner said. "Thank you" Aron said. "No problem" The owner said.

He returned to the room and saw that no one was there. "Huh no one was here." Aron said. "That means I can take a shower." Aron continued. So he took a shower, combed his hair, got dressed, put on cologne, and look at a mirror. _Wow. I make this look good_. Aron thought. _Now all I need is to find a date._ Aron thought to himself. So he found a woman being bullied by Cardin. "Hey Cardin!" Aron yelled at him. "What?" Cardin yelled at Aron. "Stop bullying her, or else." Aron yelled at Cardin. "Or else what, freak?" Cardin yelled at him. Aron lifted up one of his hands at Cardin. "Nightmare!" Aron yelled at Cardin. And Cardin was in fear. "No, no, no get away!" Cardin yelled. "End nightmare." Aron yelled at Cardin and it stopped and Cardin saw Aron. "That is just a little bit of my power. So if I catch you bullying someone else ever again. I won't hold my powers back. Capiche?" Aron said. "Yes Aron. I won't bully anyone ever again." Cardin said, and ran away. Aron walked up to the woman, "Need any help?" Aron asked her. "Thanks for sticking up for me. My name is Melody, and I already know your name, Aron." Melody said. "No problem Melody you know the dance is tonight and I was wondering if maybe you want to go with me?" Aron asked. "Sure. Let me get a dress." Melody said and looks at the time and it was five o'clock "Oh no." Melody said. "What is it?" Aron said. "The stores are closed. Now what am I about to wear?" Melody said to Aron. "I got it. Follow me." Aron said and grabbed her hand and ran into his room. "Luckily I am a clothes designer. What are your favorite colors?" Aron asked Melody. "My favorite colors are black and red just like you." Melody said. "Ok let me get your measurements." Aron said and grabbed a tailor's measuring tape and taped all of her measurements. "Watch this. SUMMON BLACK AND RED FABRICS." Aron shouted and suddenly black and red fabrics appeared. "Wow. Ok I like my dress to be slim and sleek." Melody said. "Ok. FABRICS YOU HEARD HER MAKE A DRESS TO HER LIKING IN HER MEASUREMENTS!" Aron shouted and the fabrics began to work together and made a slim and sleek black dress with red streaking down the sides and with a red trim. "Love it, it's just what I imagined." Melody said and hugged Aron. "You're quite welcome." Aron said to Melody. "Wait for me around the entrance at six thirty" Melody said. "Ok." Aron said and Melody exited the room.

At six-thirty Aron saw Melody. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she was in the dress that Aron made for her, red and black earrings, a shiny red bracelet on each arm, she was wearing a black cloak, and she was wearing a headband with her crest on it. "Wow you look Amazing." Aron said. "Thanks." Melody said to Aron. Then at seven Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune, Lyrica, Deborah, and Orey came to the entrance. "Hey Aron." Blake said. "Hey sis." Aron replied back. "That looks like an expensive suit." Ruby said. "Nope it was free." Aron said. "Well then what are we waiting for?" Yang said. "RIGHT LET'S GO!" Weiss said excitedly. And they all entered and danced till it was eleven-fifty nine. Everyone went back to their rooms. "I had an excellent time tonight Aron" Melody said. "You're quite welcome." Aron replied back. "Aron?" Melody said to Aron. "Yeah Melody." Aron replied back. "I was wondering. If maybe we can be more than friends. If maybe we can be boyfriend and girlfriend." Melody said. "Sure." Aron said. "OK." Melody said, and kissed him on the cheek. Aron blushed so much that you can see the red from a mile away. "Goodnight Aron." Melody said. "Goodnight Melody." Aron said and Melody closed the door. As Aron was walking to his room he was humming a beautiful tune. And when he entered the room. The girls saw this "Let me guess… someone asked you to be their boyfriend." Blake said. "Yeah." Aron said and he sat on the bed. "Who is it?" Ruby said. "Melody." Aron said. "Aw that's so cute." Yang said. "Thanks Yang." Aron said. And they went to bed.


	14. Chapter 13: A normal day

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The next day Aron woke up and saw Blake already for the day. "Morning sis." Aron said. "Morning brother, how did you sleep?" Blake asked. "Fine, but I need something to drink." Aron said, and walked and got one of his chamomile tea bags. He puts the tea bag in the hot water and drinks from his mug. "What's for today's schedule?" Aron asked. "Well we got a class with professor Oobleck, then we can go grab a bite to eat." Blake said. "Ok that sounds great." Aron said. He walked out of the room and saw Melody. "Morning Melody." Aron said. "Morning Aron." Melody said. "How did you sleep?" Melody asked Aron. "Good. What are you doing tomorrow?" Aron asked Melody. "Nothing why?" Melody asked. "Because if you're not doing anything tomorrow, maybe I and you can you know go see a movie. Or maybe listen to music. It's up to you." Aron said. "That sounds nice. We can go to a music concert." Melody said. "Great. What time shall I be picking you up?" Aron asked. "Maybe five or six. Just let me get ready. What class do you have today?" Melody asked him. "I got professor Oobleck. He's teaching the class about Faunus and the white fang." Aron said. "Oh I going to be in the class too." Melody asked. "Ok see you there." Aron said. "Ok. Love you." Melody said. "Love you too." Aron said. Then the pa went off on all the members of team JNPR, CRDL, and MLOD. It was professor Ozpin. "Will your team leaders come to my office?" Professor Ozpin said. Then Aron's pa went off. It was professor Ozpin. "Aron will you come to my office too?" Professor Ozpin asked. "On my way professor." Aron said. And five minutes later Jaune Arc, Cardin Winchester, Melody Musica, and Aron Belladonna were in Professor Ozpin's office. "Aron I think you know why you are here." Professor Ozpin said. "Yes sir may I tell them the news." Aron said. "Of course." Professor Ozpin said. "You will be assigned a co-leader to be with you. And this co-leader will be a new member to the team. Jaune your co-leader is Erica Propel, Cardin your co-leader is Anthony Amada, and Melody your co-leader Eleonore Serenade." Aron said. "What about you Aron?" Melody asked. "He's the co-leader of team RWBY." Professor Ozpin said. "Oh. Ok." Melody said. "You're dismissed." Professor Ozpin said and everyone was dismissed from the office. "Well I have to go." Aron said and left. Then Melody felt somebody brushing up against her mind _"its ok Melody." Aron thought to her. Then she recognized the voice "Aron?" Her thoughts said. "Yes, bring your team to the center ASAP ok I'll will be waiting for you." Aron thought to her. "Ok" her thoughts said again. They broke contact "Jaune" Aron thought to Jaune. "Present" Jaune thought back. "Bring Erica to me so I can give her power" Aron thought to him. "Ok" Jaune thought back. They broke contact._ Aron ran to the center of the school and then Aron saw team MELOD, and Erica.

"Thank you for coming." Aron said. "No problem Aron. How did I hear you inside my head?" Melody asked. "You see Melody I have the gift of giving people the power of a star constellation and the power of telepathy." Aron said. "Wow that is cool." Melody said. "And I have decided to give you guys the powers of the star constellations and telepathy." Aron said "OK" Melody said.

"I GIVE ELEONORE SERENADE THE POWER OF THE STAR CONSTELLATION VIRGO AND THE POWER OF TELEPATHY AND UNLOCK IT TO ITS FULL POWER." Aron shouted and suddenly there was a red white and blue glow went around Eleonore and there was a red white and blue ebony armor set with a red cape with her crest appeared. "Thank you Aron." Eleonore said. "You're welcome." Aron said.

"I GIVE DEBORAH TIMPANI THE POWER OF THE STAR CONSTELLATION LYNX AND THE POWER OF TELEPATHY AND UNLOCK IT TO ITS FULL POWER." Aron shouted and suddenly there was a gold and white glow went around Deborah and a gold and white ebony armor set with a gold cape with her crest appeared. "Aron thank you" Deborah said. "You are welcome

"I GIVE OREY TENOR THE POWER OF THE STAR CONSTELLATION LIBRA AND THE POWER OF TELEPATHY AND UNLOCK IT TO ITS FULL POWER." Aron shouted and suddenly there was a white and green glow went around Orey, and a blue and green ebony armor set with a green cape with her crest on it appeared on her. "Thanks Aron." Orey said. "You're welcome." Aron said.

"I GIVE LYRICA VOICIA THE POWER OF THE STAR CONSTELLATION SAGITTARIUS AND THE POWER OF TELEPATHY AND UNLOCK IT TO ITS FULL POWER." Aron shouted and suddenly there was a blue and yellow glow went around Lyrica, and a blue and yellow ebony armor set with a blue cape with her crest on it appeared on her. "Thanks Aron." Lyrica said. "You're welcome." Aron said.

"I GIVE ERICA PROPEL THE POWER OF THE STAR CONSTELLATION CHAMAELEON AND THE POWER OF TELEPATHY AND UNLOCK IT TO ITS FULL POWER." Aron shouted and suddenly there was a white and gold glow went around Erica, and a white and gold ebony armor set with a gold cape with her crest on it appeared on her. "Thanks Aron." Erica said. "You're welcome." Aron said.

"AND FINALLY I GIVE MELODY MUSICA THE POWER OF THE STAR CONSTELLATION LYRA AND THE POWER OF TELEPATHY AND UNLOCK IT TO ITS FULL POWER." Aron shouted and suddenly there was a red and black glow went around Melody, and a red and black ebony armor set with a red cape with her crest on it appeared on her. "Thanks Aron." Melody said. "No problem" Aron said

"Now to unlock the true armor you just need to meditate, make sure you have someone to back you up." Aron said. "Ok." Team MELOD and Erica. Then the clock tower reads five o clock. "Ok Aron wait for me at my door I'll be out in about 30 minutes. I need to take a shower and everything." Melody said. "Okay." Aron said. They left the center of the academy. Aron waited outside in a nice outfit, then at five thirty Melody walked out of her room in a nice dress. "Wow you look beautiful." Aron said. "Thanks. You look handsome yourself." Melody said.

Aron look at the time. "I got an idea Melody." Aron said. "What is it?" Melody said. "The concert doesn't start till 7:00 and it is five thirty. So why don't we go to dinner then the concert. But it is your call." Aron said. "Ok I like that idea better." Melody said. So they went to a Lebanese cuisine restaurant. "Aron is that you?" The owner said. "Hello Oliver." Aron said. "How are you doing?" Oliver asked Aron. "Fine thank you. Do you have a table for two?" Aron asked him. "For you Aron anything. You helped me a lot in my younger days so I am in your debt." Oliver said to Aron. "Thanks." Aron said.

Aron followed Oliver to the upper floor to a table with two tables and candlesticks. Aron took off Melody's coat and pulled the seat for Melody, Melody sat down and Aron pushed her chair in, then Aron sat in his chair. "Hi my name is Harmony and I will be your waiter for the night. Now what would you like to drink?" Harmony asked. "I'll have an Arnold palmer." Aron said. "I'll have a root beer no ice please." Melody said. "Alright then." Harmony said and left. "Thanks for bringing me here Aron." Melody said to Aron. "You're quite welcome Melody." Aron replied. Harmony returned with the drinks. "Thank you Harmony." Aron and Melody said to Harmony. "No problem, now what do you want to eat?" Harmony said. "I would like your chicken shawarma with fries and ranch dressing please." Aron said. "I was thinking of the same thing." Melody said. "Ok two chicken shawarmas with fries, and with ranch dressing. Now what do you want for your soup." Harmony asked. "I would like chicken lemon rice soup." Aron said. "Same here." Melody said. "Ok coming up." Harmony said and left. Twenty minutes later Harmony came back with the dinners. "Thank you again Harmony." Aron and Melody said to Harmony. "You're welcome. Any desserts." Harmony said. "Cheesecake?" Aron asked Melody. "Yeah I guess." Melody said to Aron. "Ok two slices of cheesecake." Aron said. "Ok two slices of cheesecakes." Harmony said and left. Melody and Aron ate all of their plates and soup. Then harmony came with the two slices of cheesecake. "Thanks Harmony for everything." Aron and Melody said to her. "No problem." Harmony said and gave them the bill. "How much is the bill?" Melody asked Aron. "It's actually free." Aron said to her. "Cool." Melody said. "So let's eat and leave." Aron said. "Ok." Melody said. Melody and Aron finished eating and left. Aron and Melody went to the concert and after that they came back to the academy. "I had a very good time." Melody said. "I had a great time as well." Aron said. "Well good night Melody. Have very well dreams." Aron said. "You too Aron." Melody said and kissed him on the cheek. He got to his room. And slept.


	15. Chapter 14 Aron's rage

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Aron woke up seeing Blake up and ready to go into town. "Hey sis." Aron said. "Hey brother. How are you?" Blake said. "Doing well." Aron said. "I am going into town with Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. Want to come." Blake said. "No I will pass." Aron said. "OK." Blake said. And she left. The day went by and that night they did not returned. That made Aron worried. _"Blake are you there?" Aron said through telepathy. An hour passed and there was no answer until. "Aron help." Blake cried out. "Blake where are you?" Aron asked. "I don't know I can't see anything." Blake said. "Is Ruby, Weiss, and Yang with you." Aron asked. "Yes they're with me. Please help we are captured. Our hands are bound and our eyes are blindfolded." Blake said frantically. "OK. I am on my way." Aron said. They terminated the link._

Aron got his armor of Draco on and went to team JNPER, and team MELOD. "Why did you called us Aron?" Jaune asked him. "The rest of my team got kidnapped." Aron said. "Say no more we will help." Pyrrha said. "Same with us." Melody said. "Alright get the armor of your star constellation. And meet me outside of beacon ok?" Aron said. "Got it." The teams said.

" _Aron Belladonna." Someone said through telepathy. "Yes. Who is this?" Aron said. "The trio of Draco." The one being said. "Sorry." Aron said. "No problem. We will help you find your sister." The second being said. "Thank you." Aron said. "We will help you till the end." The third being said. "I can't thank you enough." Aron said. "IT IS DONE!" all three beings said at the same time._

Aron was smiling when he saw a stream of light. Going in front of him. The gang came back to him wearing their armor. "I know we are just training to be huntsmen and huntresses but our friends are in trouble. If you will join me in meditating to unlock our full power. I will gladly appreciated." Aron said. "We will join you." Team JNPER and Team MELOD said and sat down and meditated. The star constellations on their armors began to glow and suddenly they were transforming.

Erica was growing camouflage sectors and she was getting powerful by the time she was finished Erica had a bow and arrows.

Jaune was getting armor piece after armor piece and he was growing in strength. His sword grew into a long sword and a shield

Ren was growing strength and his armor morphed into diamond armor. When he was finished his strength was unmatched.

Nora was growing in speed and she was growing wings and her armor was the armor of the Valkyries

Pyrrha was growing in strength and power. Her armor morphed into a full armor set. Her weapons grew more deadly

Lyrica was growing in stealth. And strategy was with her. At the end of the transformation her weapons grew more silent

Eleonore was growing a suit of armor plates and her katana was growing more deadly and stealthier.

Orey was growing in strategy and her power with her mind grew more intelligent and cunning so that her weapons were silent but deadly

Deborah was growing in agility. Her hand to hand combat grew more powerful, deadly and stealthy

Melody was growing an armor like no one has ever seen before. And her weapons became more powerful and deadly

Aron focus on a single image and suddenly the constellation on Aron's armor began to glow. The armor began to morph to dragon armor, his swords began to shift to two great swords, and the cape began to change to wings. Then he open his eyes and they were storm grey dragon eyes. "This is the true power of the armor. Watch and learn." Aron said.

"We need to follow the light trail." Aron said. "Is everyone ready?" "Ready." Team JNPER and Team MELOD said. "Right let's go." Aron said and they followed the light path. They followed the light to an old warehouse. Aron looks inside and sees Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang tied up and blindfolded. "You will be sorry when my brother comes you're going down." Blake said. Then someone slapped Blake. Aron's dragon eyes turned red. And he busted in full charge.

Let go of my SISTER NOW!"Aron shouted with all of his might and the rest charged in after him

"SOLAR ECLIPSE." Aron shouted and the sky turned black and Aron went berserk and when he found the leader he grabbed the leader by the neck. The rest were watching as they untied Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were untied and their blindfolds were off. And they were watching in horror. "Aron please stop!" Blake said and hugged him. And that calmed Aron down. "Don't you EVER capture my sister ever again got it." Aron said and the leader nodded. He lowered the leader down and the leader left. And the power left him and he fainted.

Two weeks later Aron woke up in his bed again. And saw Blake watching him. "What happened?" Aron asked "You kind of went berserk and destroyed the people that captured us but you let the leader go." Blake said. "I am so sorry. I did not know what got in me." Aron said and cried. "Aron." Blake said softly. "It's ok you did not mean to go berserk, besides you showed everyone how powerful the armor can go to.


End file.
